Solace
by kaza-nariin
Summary: After a joyful celebration, tragedy strikes and Hinata Hyuga is kidnapped. After months of abuse and trauma, Hinata escapes, bloated and pregnant. Too ashamed to return home, she finds solace in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Rated M for the first chapter. Gaa/Hina
1. Chapter 1

A/N Trigger warning later in the chapter: rape, kidnapping, abuse

Not proofread or edited, sorry! Feel free to give me suggestions

Disclaimer: Own nothing

It was a bright, clear day perfect for the celebrations planned for that afternoon. In a dressing room painted a pale green with delicate pink roses at the windowsill. A petit, yet curvy young lady in a navy silk dress that reached right above her knees along with a taller woman with an unruly black mane of hair and a wild looking young man with blood red facial tattoos hovered anxiously around their friend. Their expressions were similar in their obvious glee and excitement as well as masked undertones of concern and worry.

"Enough!" The subject of their attention stood abruptly from the spinning stool. "First mother and father, now all of you…" His dark glasses gleamed and he sighed in exasperation. Despite the outburst, he stood patiently still as Kurenai adjusted the skinny teal tie that matched his betrothed's eyes. "Sensei, you must have fixed the tie at least twenty times." The hauntingly beautiful woman smiled warmly even as her red eyes shined with unshed tears.

"You've grown so much." She met each of her student's gazes with her own. "All of you. I could not be prouder."

"You are going to be stunned when you see her. She's such a babe." Kiba grinned mischievously and clapped his teammate on the back when he blushed. "Didn't think you had it in you Bugboy."

"Kiba!" Hinata elbowed the Inukuka in the side before she brushed off Shino's shoulders affectionately. He had finally gotten out of the hooded work outfit and was dressed to kill in a fitting black suit and a bright white shirt underneath. The only splash of color was the tie that Hinata had especially picked out for him after dragging him from store to store. "You mean she will be stunned to see him." Her pale eyes clouded with happiness. "I wish you many years of prosperity, my friend."

"I appreciate your words, Hinata." The normally stoic Aburame smiled widely at his team and placed a firm hand on the Hyuga's shoulder before she could cry. "Maybe you will meet someone special at this gathering."

"Or Kiba will finally find someone that can stand his… boisterous personality." She smiled, turning the attention away from herself. They all laughed lightly at that and Kurenai left to go find her seat. Kiba was the best man and Hinata was the maid of honor due to the bride's surprising, yet earnest request.

"I am glad we were assigned as teammates." Shino said quietly and even Kiba was silenced at this unexpected display of emotion coming from their reserved friend. "I could not have asked for better or more worthy."

"We got you, man." Kiba rolled his eyes though his eyes glistened and Hinata hugged them both. Even though the relationship had lasted for two full years she was still in shock that Shino had beaten both her and Kiba at marriage. It was great that he had found someone who had warmed his heart that only his team had known.

"The music has started." Hinata bolted and squeezed the groom's hand briefly before leaving to meet the bride. "Go you guys."

"Hinata-chan!" The bride was trembling. Her signature up-do had been taken down and straightened to frame her heart shaped face. She looked absolutely stunning with a halter lace wedding gown with a fitted bodice that flared out to the floor in waves. She had no veil, forgoing it in favor of putting a crown of peonies in her hair. Hinata had not been sure about this woman for her dear friend but she had grown fond of the older woman and the two had become friends. Seeing her with the bright colorful bouquet, fretting over the pre-wedding jitters, the Hyuga's heart warmed. She was perfect.

"I hope you aren't worrying yourself over nothing." The dark haired beauty admonished softly. "Shino is so excited." She pulled the bride into a careful hug not to ruin any of the outfit.

"What if he has second thoughts?" The dirty blond whispered. "What if he regrets it?"

"Oh hush." Hinata adjusted the flowers. When she didn't respond, the Hyuga looked deeply into large, nervous teal eyes. "Do you love Shino?" Pink lips trembled and Hinata didn't look away.

"Yes." Regardless of the earlier shakiness in her voice, the answer was firm.

"You are Temari no Sabakku, a great warrior and ninja." Hinata said firmly. "It is unlike you to doubt yourself." The bride nodded determinedly, her usual confidence coming back. Who knew the fierce ninja of the Village Hidden in the Sand would soften and melt when it came to a certain young man? "Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-kun will be here soon to give you away. Shino loves you. You know this."

"She is right." Hinata's head whipped in surprise toward the sound of the voice and winced at the sharp pain of whiplash. Ringed emerald eyes met her own and she blushed in embarrassment. "How are you Hyuga-san? I thank you for being with my sister in her time of need." The shy woman dipped her head graciously.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked and both the Kazekage and the maid of honor were relieved to hear the briskness in her voice.

"He'll be here shortly." Gaara rolled his eyes. "He tried to put on his ridiculous makeup." Temari groaned as Hinata giggled behind her hand.

The wind mistress felt comfort as she took in her friend and little brother. After Kankuro busted in with excuses at being late, she only hugged him tightly. Everything felt right.

The wedding had gone well and the reception at the largest hotel in Konoha was starting to get loud and energetic. The couple of honor was dancing utterly lost into each other. Hinata excused herself from Kiba's side and went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. She was so focused on getting there that she had not realized a presence that had been there for some time.

"Good evening," A shy voice murmured. Hinata looked up in surprise to meet dark brown eyes. She had short brown hair that barely reach her shoulders. The fit body tone told her she was a ninja but she couldn't place a name on the young woman before her. Hinata couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy at the innocent beauty of the stranger. She wore a simple turquoise gown that reached the knees and modest nude heals. The Hyuga offered a small smile.

"He-hello, it's a bit hot in there isn't it?" Hinata tried to make small talk. She wasn't good at talking with people she didn't know.

"For real. I needed some air. I'm Matsuri by the way." Hinata blushed her embarrassment. Was it that obvious that she did not know her name. "I am a friend of Temari's. Kazekage-sama was my sensei."

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Hinata moved closer to her new acquaintance. "I am Hinata Hyuga. Temari has mentioned your ability to learn quickly." Now that Hinata thought about it, Temari had mentioned Gaara's pupil several times mostly just gossip... but she wouldn't mention that part. "It is nice to put a face to the name."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hinata-sama." Matsuri dipped her head in respect. "If you'll excuse me, I must check that Kankuro-san has not gotten himself into too much trouble."

"Of course, enjoy your evening, Matsuri-san." Hinata smiled warmly and watched the pretty girl walk away gracefully.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata was crushed into a hug by a tipsy Temari followed by Ino and Sakura. "I'm going off on my honey moon sooooooon. Thank you so much for everythiiiiing."

"It was no problem." The Hyuga hugged her back tightly. She lowered her voice. "I am sure you two will be very happy together."

"We will, I know it!" The two girls hugged and were pulled back into reality by a glowing Sakura and Ino.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Sakura gushed and Ino nodded enthusiastically.

"Throw it near me, Temari-chan! I'll be near the left." Ino grinned slyly. Sakura immediately shoved her.

"Don't cheat Ino-pig!" Sakura turned back sweetly to Temari. "I'll be near the middle."

"May the odds be in your favor!" The bride cheered as she waved her bouquet around. "Let's go girls." Hinata followed the loud women out, the excitement catching on. "EVERYONE! IT IS TIME FOR THE BOUQUET TOSS!" Instantly, all the single women, which were the majority, gathered in front of the gorgeous blond and even reserved Hinata Hyuga was pushing through the crowd to catch the flowers.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Ino was waving her hands frantically, eyes opened wide. Beside her Sakura was yanking the blonde's pony tail trying to get her out of the way. Temari turned around and through the bouquet high into the air. It seemed to fly in slow motion as everyone reach for it…

Only for it to land in a surprised Kazekage's hands. His eyes widened when several women shrieked in synchronization.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hokage doubled over in mirth beside his friend, tan face turning red. "You're going to get married buddy!" Gaara glanced coolly at his obnoxious friend and sighed in relief as the crowd of women trickled away mutters of disappointment thick in the air. It was time for the bride and groom to go off on their honeymoon and the two kages made their way over to where Temari was standing beside Hinata, Matsuri, Kiba and her new husband Shino. She was crying and Gaara's stomach flopped at the sight. He hated seeing his sister cry but at least this time it was because of joy.

"Have a safe trip, may Kami be with you." Gaara was in time to hear the Hyuga speak. He hung back a little as Kiba and Shino did their man hug and Naruto patted the Aburame on the back.

"Gaara," He looked to his elder sister and let his lips turns ever so slightly. Her smile was wide and happy. It pained him to think he would not see her again in a long while, but her wishes were all that mattered.

"Return safely," was his only reply but it held all of his emotions and Temari nodded in understanding. He turned to his new brother in law. "I trust you." Shino bowed his head in response and the two left in a hurry. Well, that was that.

"Ahh, Kazekage-sama." He was surprised to see the Hyuga address him. She had never spoken to him unless he had first. "There was a leak in the hotel room you were staying at. It w-would be an honor to provide you with accommodations for the next few days before you leave for Suna."

"I accept the invitation." He turned to Matsuri. "Please move our belongings to the Hyuga compound." She bowed immediately and headed off.

"Well I got to run Gaara, see you at the office tomorrow. Take good care of him for me, Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned cheerfully and the Kazekage couldn't help but notice the Hyuga's pleasure at Naruto's address. Now it was just the two of them and the silence was starting to feel awkward.

"C-congrats," She squeaked out after a minute of silence. He raised a brow at her curiously and she blushed before point to his hands. "I hope good fortune comes your way and you become blessed with a beautiful wife."

"I have no need for a wife." He said disinterestedly. Gaara had completely forgotten about the flowers and had not realized the meaning. "You take it." He all but flung it at her and fought the urge to smile as her eyes widened in shock and she stumbled over to catch them, barely managing to catch herself.

"They are beautiful, thank you." She lifted the bouquet of peonies to her face and inhaled their sweet scent. "I shall set them up in your room at the Hyuga compound."

The Kazekage just blinked and gave a curt nod before leaving her to find Kankuro. Hinata sighed. She wished she was able to talk more casually to people. It was hard to break free from her comfort zone but she had gotten better, so maybe there was still hope for her yet.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata found her sister that was dozing off in the corner and shook her gently causing her to bolt upright, eyes wide. "Relax sister. Let us go home and retire for the night." Hanabi smiled sleepily at her beloved elder sister and hopped off the chair.

"Now that Shino-kun is married, isn't it your turn?" Hanabi asked cheekily, eyes narrowed slyly. She thought her sister was beautiful and could have any man she wanted if she became a little bolder. "Obviously, Kiba-kun will need to wait until I become of age so you should court soon. I'd love to be an auntie. I'd teach the brat how to make itching powder and set the traps that pull the person into the air by a foot and-"

"Oh Hanabi," Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes to which her little sister pouted. "You know father will find me a match when he deems it suitable. I can't just fall in love and marry whoever I want."

"Sure you can! You just gotta aim high! Obviously if you fall in love with a commoner everyone would object. But perhaps if you fall head over heels for…" Hanabi glanced around quickly and caught sight of the lazy shinobi. "The head of the Nara clan, Papa would approve." Hinata snorted at the suggestion and clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"I do not see myself falling for Shikamaru-kun anytime soon, Hanabi." The cool air refreshed her senses and the two sisters decided to take the long way home through a park and enjoy each other's company. Hinata was about to turn 21 and Hanabi was 17. The age gap did nothing to their close bond and only made it stronger.

"Yugao sensei said that arranged marriages are stupid." Hanabi informed her pointedly. She gazed thoughtfully at the wild violets bordering the walkway and nudged her sister. "Don't you think so?"

"That is a common thought," Hinata agreed. "However, we must bow to fate when it tries to guide us in the right direction. Mama and father were arranged but they loved each other dearly."

"I guess," Hanabi stuck out her tongue. A cool breeze made her tense and she stiffened as did Hinata. Both of them had activated their byakugan scanning the area around them. "There's an insane chakra coming towards us!"

"There are others as well," Hinata counted three others that had smaller chakra reserves coming towards them. "You need to run Hanabi. They are most likely targeting you, the heiress."

"I'm not leaving you!" The younger sibling spat. "I can fight!"

"This is not a normal chakra, you must go and find Naruto right away." Hinata's voice was firm and she spoke quickly. "Please Hanabi." Hanabi was growing more and more nervous at the urgency in her sister's voice.

"What do I tell him?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata whispered as the man himself jumped down from a tree, the leaves rustled and his form casted a foreboding shadow. Hinata squeezed her sister's wrist. "Go!" Hanabi was young, she was used to following her father, her sensei's and the elder's orders. Surprised at the authority in her tone, Hanabi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hyuga," The cold tone signature to Sasuke Uchiha sent shivers up her spine. The veins around her eyes bulged as she met his red gaze. She slid into the Gentle Fist stance and glared. Her mouth tightened as three other figures crept out of the shadows. They were unfamiliar to her. "Since you sent that sister of yours off, we need to get going."

"I am not going anywhere with you, traitor!" Hinata spat out the last word defiantly. An ugly smirk made its way on to his face and with a speed Hinata couldn't match or expect The Avenger leaped at her appearing from behind and knocking her out.

The flowers… Gaara noticed the flowers that were scattered along the walkway. He could still smell her scent, the fresh smell of roses and lavender. They had only just missed her.

"Secure the perimeters! I want each and every person entering and leaving to be examined thoroughly. Check the gate guards. They couldn't have just waltzed in!" Naruto ordered quickly, his brows were furrowed and his mouth tight. "What a great way to end the night." The sarcasm was thick and bitter.

"Neji- ni…" Hanabi's eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill. "I just left her to fend for herself."

"It was Hinata-sama's wish." Neji reassured his younger cousin. "It was better than both of you being caught."

"It should have been me!" Hanabi clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth in shame. "I am not worthy of the heiress title. Hinata-ni san has shown more bravery than I have ever."

"As heiress you're safety is the most important." Neji said, his voice even. However, his eyes were clouded with worry.

"How did Sasuke get into the village with anyone sensing him?" Naruto was livid. "His chakra is murderous!"

"Let me lead a patrol out and try to track their trail." Neji raised his voice and Naruto turned and nodded. "I will take Kakashi and Lee." Hatake's dogs would be useful and if they were engaged in battle, Lee's stamina and strength would be a force to be reckoned with. Plus, there was no one else Neji would prefer to watch his blind spot.

"I don't want Kiba knowing of this yet. This stays strictly between us. S- class." Naruto said, his blue eyes bright with worry.

"I'll find her," Neji put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "Go home and sleep."

\- 3-

"What is this?" Hinata was chained by her wrists to the wall. She was located in a cellar type of room with cold stone and leaking ceilings. "I de-de-demand you let me out."

"I like you better with the stutter." Her head snapped up to look at her captor. His red eyes swirled and glowed in the dim lighting and she felt herself shiver in feat although she kept her face composed.

"Uchiha.." She whispered. Uselessly, she yanked her arm but the chain stayed in place. "Why have you brought me here?"

"All that will be known in due time." The sneer made her shudder and she couldn't keep her face blank any longer. She bit her lip. Her wrists were sore and so was her head.

"Karin, I think you should start her treatment." A red headed woman with glasses and eyes the same shade as her hair came in holding out two tablets and a glass of water.

"Swallow these." The tray was set down in front of Hinata and they looked at expectantly. Did they think she was some mouse that would meekly do as she was told. She had changed. She was no longer that pathetic genin that Sasuke had known before he left. She had grown.

"Let me out," Her voice was low but the menace in her tone had the captors surprised. Karin gasped and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she kicked and flipped the tray into the air and it shattered immediately upon impact with the stone floor. The tablets went scattering in different directions.

"How dare you?! You ungrateful bitch! That was my FAVORITE glass!" Karin grabbed the captive by her hair. "I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you."

"Enough Karin. Go get the injections instead." The Uchiha gazed coolly at the Hyuga. "Give her an extra dose. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Of course, Sasuke-kuuuun~" Karin gushed as she basically flew to retrieve her items.

"What are the injections?! Was it your intentions to capture me or my little sister?" Hinata's anger made her brave and her voice was harsh.

"I have no use for a child." He showed her his teeth in a frightening smirk. His words made her skin crawl but she ignored it. The red haired woman reentered the cell with a large needle in her hand with a thick tip that would not enter the skin easily. Hinata gulped. She fought the woman as much as she could but with her arms restrained it was hard and Karin eventually pinned her to the floor. Savagely, Karin pressed the needle into Hinata's bare hip and the Hyuga couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. It hurt like hell. Karin was doing her best to make it as painful as possible. She was chuckling the entire time.

"Stop!" Hinata cried out wriggling but the crazy woman jabbed her in the ribs.

The injections would continue each day for a week and each time Hinata would fight but her strength was weakening.

"Why haven't you found her yet!?" Hanabi was yelling at Naruto, fury in her pale young eyes. " You're the _Hokage_. Do something!"

"Hanabi…" Naruto just rubbed his face wearily. "We've been searching. The best of the best are looking for her. Neji's out there every waking minute. Kiba and Akamaru are searching for trails as are Kakashi's dogs. The Yamanakas and Ibiki are interrogating all the prisoners we have that had an association with the… kidnapper."

"It's not enough. This is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hanabi snapped. "There has to be something more!"

"Hanabi! Enough." The girl spun around to meet the angry glare of her father. She bowed her head in shame. She had disobeyed his direct order and snuck out to meet the Hokage. "Go home." The heiress trotted out before the words were even out of his mouth. When she had left, Hiashi sighed and the hard lines on his face seemed to sink in deeper. "I apologize for my daughter's outburst and disrespect. She did not mean any harm."

"I understand." Naruto murmured kindly. "But I promise we are following every lead and doing all we can."

"And you have my gratitude. I came to check if there were any new information." Hiashi smiled humorlessly. "However, from the previous display of my younger daughter, I assume there is not."

"I trust that she is alive. Sasuke would not have taken her prisoner if she was not of some use to him." Naruto stated. Hiashi's gaze hardened briefly.

"Her use is her eyes. And with her in his possession, he can take them whenever he wishes to. Then, what will happen to her usefulness?" Hiashi's voice was strained and it was obvious that despite his outward demeanor, he was worried for his eldest.

"We're searching all the old hideouts, investigating every tip," Naruto signed and put his face in his hands. "We've even halted taking C-ranks and D- ranks so we can make Hinata our first priority."

"I understand. I apologize." The Hyuga leader nodded curtly and stalked out of the room. The Hokage rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep. He looked down and gazed at the picture the two of them had together framed in his open desk drawer. She looked so alive and happy. Their hands were clasped tightly and Naruto wished he could feel the warmth of her again in his arms. The two had dated for about a couple months, and he knew he had fallen for her. They had kept their relationship secret and met casually. He winced in regret at what happened. Sakura had drunk too much and had come over the same evening Hinata was coming. The pink haired kunoichi had thrown herself onto her teammate and that was precisely the time the Hyuga walked in. Naruto closed the drawer, concealing the picture. She hadn't talked to him since. He should have tried harder to explain, but with the wedding coming up, he had pushed it off. It wasn't like the two were awkward. Just last night, she had smiled at him and he had desperately wished to pull her into a hug. But he hadn't. "Guess it's a good time for some sake." It was time to ask for outside help. The letters to the other hidden villages lay scattered on his desk and as he chugged on his bottle, he rolled them, sealing each one.

"How much longer are you going to keep me here?" her low voice was calm and tired. Being attached to the wall limited her movements so much. She could not even lie down properly or comfortably. Her back ached, and whatever drug they were injecting into her had been causing her mood swings and bloating.

"Karin said you're ovulating," Sasuke's chilling voice and words spooked the heiress, and she pressed her back against the wall to get as far away from the Uchiha as possible. "Karin, get out." His voice was biting and excited which contrasted to his typical monotone.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." Karin responded bitterly but obeyed. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"O-ovulating?" Hinata whispered. Her hot started to speed up until it felt like it would burst out of her chest. "S-stop! Don't come any closer." Sasuke didn't reply and instead, backhanded her face viciously. His cold rough hands grabbed her hips and despite her wriggling, ripped off her torn underwear. "No! Get off me!" Her cries only made him rougher and soon she was tasting blood in her mouth. She pulled against her chains desperately as she saw him reach down and lower his pants. _There's no way out!_ Hinata clenched her eyes shut as he forced apart her legs to accommodate himself. However, she would not beg him. She had been prepared for situations like this her whole life starting from academy. Kurenai's voice resonated in her mind, _relax and go along with it until you find a good opportunity._ Her frightened tears begged to be released but Hinata held them back. The scream that was building inside her throat got stuck as the pain from his intrusion made her gasp for breath. She kept her eyes closed as he violated her repeatedly, taking her virginity. The scent of blood and urine filled her nostrils but Hinata kept her mouth firmly shut, biting her cracked bottom lip. Each thrust felt like it tore up her insides. _It hurts so much…_ His hands grabbed her roughly and in his ecstasy his lips found her neck and bit harshly as he released his seed. Her eyes finally opened as she felt the warmth of his secretion flood her womb. After a few seconds for him to regain his breath and composure, he released his hold and stood up, gazing at her with unreadable eyes, a smirk across his face.

"You should be honored," his cold voice stated. He fixed his pants and brushed off his shirt. Hinata had never felt hatred for someone until now. She turned her head, looking away. "You will have my child, and then I will release you to your village."

"Leave me," Hinata whispered loud enough to hear. Without a response the Avenger turned and left. And only then did the Hyuga curl up as much as she could and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is time we declare her a missing nin," Naruto uttered dreaded words reluctantly and apologetically. Not a single person spoke. They all solemnly looked everywhere but each other. The failure of their searches left them weary and ashamed. Only Hanabi glared angrily at the Hokage.

"It's only been three months!" she yelled. "We haven't found a body or anything! She is still alive!" Her cousin immediately grasped her shoulder. He bent down and whispered something in her ear and the heiress bowed her head, fighting back tears.

"Does this mean you are giving up the search?" Hiashi Hyuga's voice was cold and demanding. Shino's and Kiba's killer intent flared at the question and Naruto sighed.

"I have decided to halt active searches." He held up a hand as several people burst out in objection. "But we will continue keeping our eyes and ears open. I've contacted all the other Kage letting them know Hinata Hyuga is not to be harmed or touched in any way and returned to our village immediately. I threatened war if any of those conditions were broken. The trails are cold. We've found absolutely nothing. If Sasuke Uchiha does not want to be found, he will not be."

"So you're giving her up to him, basically," the Inuzuka growled out, and Akamaru bared his fangs in agreement.

"No!" Naruto slammed his palm against his desk. "No matter what, the village has to continue running. We will start accept D and C rank missions again, and everyone will go back to their normal duties. If there is an available squad, they may be assigned to search for her. This is my final decision."

It was obvious that his fellow shinobi were not happy about this, but no one objected further. He was Hokage and his decision was law. It was a hard decision but the civilians were getting wary and disgruntled. Some could not afford to pay the fee for a B rank or higher so their requests had been being denied to their displeasure. That was when he had to end this empty hunt and regain their village's natural flow. His chest hurt at the thought of her alone and in captivity. Sasuke was not a kind person.

[break]

Hinata's breath was labored as the Uchiha once again took advantage of her body. His hips slammed into her repeatedly and he groaned on top of her. Disgust filled her but she stayed still. It was no longer excruciating as it had been the first time, but it did also not bring her any pleasure. Her eyes tightened shut as his breath tickled her ear.

"Hinata," he hissed out, grabbing her swollen breasts as he finished deep inside of her. Hinata held back the yelp that almost escaped her lips when he squeezed her breasts. They were sore and tender.

"I am already pregnant," Hinata said clearly after he pulled out of her. "You've accomplished your goal. Your roughness could damage the child inside of me." She wasn't entirely sure if sex would cause any harm to the unborn child in her womb, but there was no harm in trying. She was tired of his intrusion into her body. It made her feel filthy and impure. Hinata absolutely hated the feeling of his semen trickling out of her and onto her legs.

"We can always make another one," was his careless reply and the Hyuga turned over on the fluffy bed in disbelief. When they first discovered that she was pregnant, they had moved her to a more livable room with a desk, bed and personal bathroom. The only things that it lacked were windows.

"What if the child does not inherit your blood line?" Hinata questioned with her naked back still to him. "Hyuga blood is very dominant."

"Then I will put it out of its misery and you will stay here for another year," Sasuke snapped. He finished cleaning himself up and getting dressed. "Enough of your useless words." Hinata only cradled her tummy protectively with her tied hands. A slight bump was forming and despite her predicament, her heart flowed with love and excitement for the child. It was her only light in her dark situation. Although it had been conceived in horrendous ways, this baby was a part of her, and she would protect it with her life.

[break]

"Gaara," Temari hugged her brother tightly. She had thought living in the Leaf Village would be lively and fun… how wrong she was.

"You lost weight," the Kazekage commented. He disentangled himself from her and returned to his desk. He had been surprised to hear the knock on his office door. No one usually disturbed him when the door was shut firmly. When he told whomever it was to enter, he had almost smiled in his delight to see his older sister walk in. Now that he actually observed her, she did not carry her usual energy or sparkle in her eyes. She was thinner with sharper cheekbones than he remembered her to have. "Has he not been treating you well?"

"Oh no," Temari heard the threatening undertone and rushed to reassure him. "Shino is the perfect gentleman, Gaara." She paused and made herself comfortable in a sand colored armchair opposite him and the desk. "It's just, I was so happy on the honey moon and I thought nothing could ruin it, you know? Naruto contacted you, right? Hinata-chan is missing. Shino's been in this deep depression ever since we learned about it after the honeymoon."

"He is putting his friend before you?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. After taking Temari away from her home, he neglected her? _Unforgivable._

"No, no, I'm worried too. It's more like, wouldn't you be upset if someone kidnapped me?" She saw his jaw twitch and she smiled wearily. "Exactly. Hina-chan was a sister to him, and now she's suddenly kidnapped by that fucker Uchiha…"

"I understand." He would be more than depressed if Temari or Kankuro disappeared without a trace. "What brings you here to Suna?"

"Naruto stopped all active searches… and has declared Hinata Hyuga a missing ninja" his sister answered. "As ambassador, I am to inform you that if Hinata Hyuga is found on your lands, to provide her with protection and return her to Konohagakure as soon as she is able and that all information on her whereabouts would be rewarded if proven accurate."

"I see. I will make this known to the council of elders and alert my shinobi straight afterwards." Gaara scrawled himself a note with a quill pen. "Go rest." Temari nodded and left the office to freshen up in her room before dinner in a few hours. He tried to remember the Hyuga that had caused the Leaf Village to be in a state of panic and urgency. She looked very elegant with her long neck and traditional hime hair style, and held herself with a warm, observant aura. If he did not know that Naruto was fond of her, he might have even tried to engage her in conversation. He did not know for sure but she had seemed intelligent and wise, or maybe that was because she wasn't yakking her mouth off like some people he knew. It was a pity that she of all people was gone.

[break]

"You're leaving," Karin stormed into the room where the prisoner was kept. "Put on these shoes and this jacket." Widened lavender eyes met angry red ones. "Hurry up!" The Hyuga bent over and slipped the sandals over her feet and waited as the red head unbound her so she could shrug into her jacket.

"Where am I leaving?" Hinata murmured, a bit dazed. She was dozing off as it was almost 11 at night.

"You're only an hour walk to the Suna border." Karin informed her as they started making their way through the winding hallways. "Just go in the direction from where the wind blows."

"You're… releasing me?" Hinata couldn't understand why this woman would help her after months of assisting the Uchiha in hurting her. "Why?"

"It's not for your sake, believe me." Karin snapped as she pulled the Hyuga down a dark corridor. "I thought he loved me. Sasuke-kun said that he would only fuck you until you got pregnant, but he hasn't touched me ever since you arrived here."

Hinata could not respond. She pitied the other woman but hated her too. She just quietly followed her out, slightly dumbfounded at her luck.

"Before you go, promise me this." Karin suddenly grabbed Hinata's shoulders and glared at her. "Don't speak of this hideout, or you'll regret it. Sasuke is gone for the night so no one will be chasing you."

"I will not." Hinata replied and added, "thank you." Karin's eyes didn't soften and only pushed the black haired woman out the door. The cold night air freshened her lungs and Hinata hurriedly got into a jog. Her legs were weak and she was out of shape from being confined to one room for so many days, but she wanted to get away as fast as she could. The feeling of the wind blowing in her hair was amazing and her breathing was deeper than necessary, relieved to finally be outdoors again. Hinata smiled; she had never felt more alive than she did now, with the adrenaline running through her veins and the chill from the desert night air. As she made her way toward the direction of the wind, the trees started thinning and sand started to replace dirt. Activating her byakugan, she could see people patrolling the border and slowed her pace. She didn't know who they were, and they could possibly take her as a threat.

"Who are you?" Hinata could only see the shine of the Suna forehead protector as they turned their light towards her. She immediately raised her hands to show she wasn't armed.

"I am… a refugee. Please, I ask for protection," Hinata's voice was slightly hoarse from her run, but she continued to speak. "I am acquainted with Kazekage-sama. I must speak with him."

Her heart was pounding as the guards muttered among themselves before a slenderer figure pushed her way through the group of men. "This woman is no harm to us! She is an old friend of our dear Kazekage. Someone run ahead and send him word."

Hinata squinted and felt warmth flooding her body as she recognized the Kazekage's pupil and trusted kunoichi. "Matsuri-san," she murmured gratefully as the kunoichi put an arm around the Hyuga's waist to help support her.

"I am so happy to see you alive," Matsuri stated. "Temari-san's been very worried about you as well as all of your friends from your village." The two made their way through the sand to the buildings following a couple of other Suna shinobi.

"Please, Matsuri-san. Could you not disclose my identity to those around us?" Hinata requested quietly. She needed to speak to Gaara before anyone or anything created a scene.

"Of course." The rest of the journey was in silence and Hinata welcomed the warmth the Kazekage's home provided her. She placed a hand on her tummy. The jacket was loose and hid her showing bump. Taking a deep breath, Matsuri lead her to Gaara's office and knocked.

"Come in." Matsuri entered and Hinata followed behind her. She pulled the jacket tighter over herself, naked underneath. She raised her face to meet piercing aqua eyes, and his eyes widened a fraction in recognition.

"Matsuri, leave us," Gaara ordered and the brown haired girl stiffened in surprise before bowing quickly and leaving, shutting the door firmly behind her. Hinata was grateful for the action and stepped closer. He stood and gestured for the unexpected guest toward the set of couches and arm chairs around a small table. Hinata sat with a smile in thanks.

"Kazekage-sama, thank you for meeting with me," Hinata dipped her head graciously before meeting his eyes again.

"Shouldn't you have first visited the infirmary?" Gaara was concerned. She looked fine outwardly, but she had been Sasuke Uchiha's prisoner for the last three months. When Hinata shook her head no, he took a seat across from her. "In that case, we can provide you with an escort back to Konoha as soon as you are able."

"I… I can't go back, Kazekage-sama," Hinata murmured, breaking eye contact. She fidgeted with her hands, a habit she had broken a couple years ago but the urge to fiddle came back a hundredfold at this very moment.

"Gaara, just Gaara," the red haired man corrected briskly. "What do you mean you can't go back?"

"My identity…" Hinata whispered, closing her eyes in pain. "I wish to erase it and be accepted here as a refugee." When he raised a hairless eye brow, she continued. "I was defiled in my time at the Uchiha's mercy. He wished to use me to create an heir." She gulped as his eyes never left her face. "I am three months pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child. I do not wish for anyone to know of this fact and put the child in danger due to the name of the sire."

"I accept all refugees and will accept your requests," Gaara said solemnly and Hinata bowed her head in thanks. "but you have family and friends that are still frantically searching for you."

"I- I am aware…" Hinata's voice dropped. "However, I am sure in time, they will believe that I am dead." Her lips curled bitterly. "I am considered weak, you see. I am sure they believe me to be dead already." Gaara did not respond to that.

"My one condition is that I wish for you to remain in my home and reside here," Gaara proposed thoughtfully. "You will be well guarded and foreign people in my home is nothing suspicious."

"I am so thankful." Hinata clutched her belly and finally let her fear drain away. Gaara nodded curtly.

"I will have Matsuri bring you to your room, and tomorrow we can sort out the technicalities." With that he called in his former student who appeared immediately, and after letting her know that Hinata's name was not to be spread around, the two left and went up the stairs to a guest bedroom. Hinata sat on the edge of her new bed and touched her swollen tummy, finally feeling alright for the first time in a while.

[break]

"What do you mean she's not Hinata Hyuga anymore?" Kankuro wrinkled his nose in confusion. "She got freaky with the Uchiha, is carrying his little demon, and wants to stay in Suna?" Gaara just looked at his older brother, barely concealing his exasperation.

"She declared herself a refugee. She is no longer associated with Konoha." Gaara said for the fifth time. He really did not understand what was so hard to understand.

"Didn't Naruto threaten war…"

"Yes…" Gaara nodded. "I wrote to him saying she was found and safe but that she would be staying in Suna until she wished to return."

"You think he's going to accept that?"

"Yes." The Kazekage nodded once, done with the conversation.

Naruto read the letter sent by Gaara, his hands shook involuntarily. _She was safe_. The message was only a few sentences long and very vague. _Why wouldn't she want to return home?_ Naruto was overjoyed to know she was in good hands but at the same time, he wanted to go personally to Suna and bring her back.

 ** _Naruto,_**

 ** _We have found Hinata Hyuga. She is unharmed, and I promise she will be taken care of. She will return to you when she is ready. Do not inform anyone that she has been found._**

 ** _Gaara_**


	3. Chapter 3

The searing Suna sunlight streamed happily through her window, and Hinata Hyuga woke for the first time in a while with a smile on her face. She pressed her face contentedly into her feather-soft pillow and mumbled out gibberish sleepily.

Knock, knock.

"Ye-yes?" Hinata bolted upright, jolting herself awake at the sudden noise. She hurriedly patted her hair and rubbed her eyes as the mahogany door opened. A short little lady with poufy wisps of white hair poked her head in and flashed a wide toothy smile before ducking back out again. Within seconds, she came back in, pushing a cart filled with steaming dishes. The scents made Hinata's mouth water and started to get up to help the old lady.

"Oh no you don't, missy. You stay right where you are, sweetheart!" the lady snapped and Hinata dutifully obeyed, her eyes wide and hands clutching the soft ruby blankets. "My name is Satomi; I am head maid of the residence-slash-manager. I keep everything running here, and I'll also be taking care of you!" Her voice was warm and hearty with a slight rasp here and there. Hinata liked her immediately.

"Thank you Satomi-san," Hinata replied shyly. She wasn't sure how much this lady knew and was worried to give anything away. "Have you worked here long?"

"Ever since little Gaara became Kazekage!" The lady bustled and opened a tray, placing it on Hinata's lap. Immediately, the tray became filled with dishes of comfort food enough for three or four people. "And now that he brings home a pretty girl like you…" Big amber eyes glossed for a few moments as Satomi got emotional before she pulled herself back together. "I was starting to think he liked men!"

Hinata's jaw dropped, the heat rushing to her pale face. Surely she had misheard. "Pa-pardon?"

"Yes, yes I know. Absolutely preposterous idea!" Satomi grinned wickedly at Hinata, shaking one short finger. The Hyuga squirmed under the lecherous gaze, blushing furiously. Just what did Gaara tell her!? "Just kidding, dearie. Eat those eggs while they're hot, and the rolls too. You're eating for two, now. Leave the empty dishes on the car, outside your door, duckie. I'll fetch 'em later."

Vowing to solve the mess after she ate, Hinata listened to her new acquaintance and dug into her meal of simple onigiri, poached eggs, a steaming bowl of miso soup, and a hearty bowl of fruit salad lightly topped with fresh whipped cream. Everything was delicious and she found that she could easily consume gigantic portions with only a little bit of leftovers. After she finished she cleaned up and went to the bathroom. To her surprise she found a loose tan kimono neatly folded placed on top of the towel rack. She washed quickly and put it on. It hid the growing swell of her stomach and she practiced smiling in the mirror as she brainstormed a way to bring up the subject of Satomi thinking that Gaara had impregnated her.

[break]

Gaara had no idea what to say to the tomato-red young woman, who fidgeted anxiously with the sleeves of Temari's old kimono. It was obvious why she had sought him out. They had unfinished business to discuss, but the Kazekage had no idea what she was so embarrassed about.

"Ummm…" Hinata squeaked out. She glanced up, met his eyes and whipped her head back down.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to bring up?" He felt exasperated and tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. She quickly nodded her head yes, bangs bouncing all over her face. Taking a huge breath, she blurted it all out before she could lose her courage.

"WhydidyoutellSatomi-santhatIwasyourgirlfriendandthatIwascarryingyourbaby?"

"Come again?" Gaara gave her a piercing look. He hadn't prepared for the rapid spitfire of words and had not heard anything besides the word 'baby'. He leaned forward in his arm chair this time to try to hear her clearer.

"Satomi-san was under the impression that I was your significant other… and that I was pregnant with your child," Hinata clenched her hands into fists and tried to speak properly with dignity. Thankfully, she had not stuttered this time although she spoke slowly.

"Hn," Gaara's eyes narrowed and Hinata couldn't read him, although as Hyuga, she was an expert on mannerisms and expressions. She stopped herself from biting her lip and patiently waited for his response. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and stared at her blankly for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity, he got up.

"Kazekage-sama…?" Hinata mumbled out rising out of her own seat in confusion.

"This has Kankuro written all over it," The fiery red head stated in a monotone. As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door and his older brother sauntered in with a lazy smile and a stack of papers. The smile was immediately wiped off his face as killing intent spiked and flooded the room, sand particles lightly flying through the air.

"What the heck, Gaara?" the painted man shouted, getting into a defensive stance. "I bring you these papers clogging your mail box and this is how you repay me?" The room went still and Gaara glared at Kankuro before his aura went to normal.

"You made up the ridiculous rumor of Hinata-san and I," Gaara said blankly. It was more of a declaration than a question, and Kankuro's blanch was the only answer needed.

"I can explain!" he blabbed sheepishly. "Satomi was questioning me about the little stray and she kept coming up with all these weird theories and hypotheses on who she was and where she came from. One was how she was an assassin undercover to take over Suna… another was how she was a princess from a faraway land in hiding from predators…" He gave them both a look, "which was way too close to the mark don't you think? And she was really convinced that was it so I steered her towards something else, like a friend needing a place to stay for a while… and…" Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "And she kind of spun a new story about you two being lovers and I thought it was convincing enough… and the entire village has or will probably hear about it sooner or later with how loud she is and all."

"That woman…" Gaara shook his head. Hinata had almost fainted when she heard Kankuro say everyone knew about this new rumor.

"How do we fix this?" Hinata cried out. "The-there's no way people would believe this story right?" Gaara look at her critically, his mind whirring with possible ideas.

"Kankuro, could you leave us, please?" Gaara said without glancing at his brother. His ringed teal eyes were focused on his new guest. When it was just the two of them, he got up and fetched a clean scroll and quill. "So, Hinata-san, one possible option is that I could assassinate anyone and everyone that has heard of these rumors and put the story to rest." He kept his face neutral as white eyes widened, and she let out a gasp.

"That is absolutely unnecessary," the woman in the slightly-too-big black kimono said firmly. For once, there was no shakiness or nervousness in her tone. She met him squarely in the eyes, although secretly she could not believe that this was a serious idea. However, his grave voice and never-blinking eyes left some room for doubt.

"Hn. I'm glad." She was surprised as the leader of Sunagakure leaned forward swiftly, his eyes uncharacteristically gleaming. "I have a different proposition for you." He paused to make sure the Hyuga was listening. "We let the rumors fly and people can believe in whatever they wish to. You have the safety of potentially being my… significant other. The rumors will be just that. There will be no official statement, no confirmation whatsoever."

"That's generous of you." Hinata was surprised by his offer, and the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. Not to be mistaken, she was still slightly scandalized, but it was reasonable and believable… kind of. "But what do you get out of this?"

"The elders will stop pushing marriage proposals my way," Gaara shrugged. Every council meeting had brought up the mention of Gaara's potential bride-to-be starting from when he had turned eighteen.

"I see…" Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap, pondering for a moment before deciding. "My identity must be changed. No one must know that I am Hinata Hyuga, associated with Sasuke Uchiha. Please give me a name suitable for a commoner of the sand village."

"Kizuna Kaneko," He answered immediately. "In this village alone, there are about 300 Kizunas which has a variety of meanings and which is conveniently unisex. There are several Kaneko families throughout Suna with no relations to each other. A very typical Sand village name."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Hinata bowed her head respectfully. "I accept the proposition."

"Hn, Gaara, just Gaara," he corrected. " I'll have Matsuri take you out to stock up on personal items." With that said he went back to his desk and Hinata quietly left the room. She could not believe what had just happened. Would people actually believe that a tainted girl like her would be able to catch the Kazekage's affections? Surely not… that was absolutely ridiculous. Hinata smiled to herself and decided to wander around the Kazekage's manor. It was huge, and she wanted to know what was where if she was going to be staying for a while. Her eyes lingered on magnificent art pieces hung up on the walls and she paused to look critically at some sculptures and pottery. So far she had seen the servant's quarters, the kitchen and a reading room. She hadn't expected much but the coziness of his home put her at ease.

"Hin- Kizuna-san," Matsuri called her new name and Hinata smiled in greeting. "Gaara asked me to take you to the hospital to get checked over. Afterwards, if you are fine, we could go to the shopping district."

"I really am fine, Matsuri-san," Hinata protested, but Matsuri shook her head and lead her down the stairs and out the door.

[break]

"You did this!" Thunderous black eyes started swirling with red in fury. Sasuke's arm was digging into Karin's throat and pinning her against the wall. He spat out the words and slammed his other hand into the wall right beside her face. Her whimpers only made him angrier and the black left his eyes, leaving hate-filled red eyes staring into tearing ruby ones.

"Nnnghh." Karin tried to speak but only managed an unintelligible gargle of sounds. In disgust, the Avenger let her drop to the floor where she gasped for breath and wiped away her tears. "Sas..uke…" She managed to whisper out, terror freezing her features as he glared down at her.

"You're worthless!" The normally handsome face was warped hideously, his eyes wide, mouth twisted into a sneer. "Why do I waste my time with you?"

"No, Sasuke-kun, please…" Karin desperately threw herself on his feet, choking on her sobs. Her nose was clogged and she was sporting a new split lip that bled and dripped down her chin. "It was a mistake! I didn't mean for her to escape! I promise, Sasuke-kun!" When she said his name, his face tightened coldly and with one leg swinging back, he kicked her squarely in the stomach. Her scream was muffled as he then stomped on the back of her head, smashing her face into the rough concrete floor.

"Do not address me unless I speak to you first, bitch," the raven haired man stated, his tone pure ice. "You will no longer share my bed, no longer be my confidant and teammate. I will use you when I please. Do not touch me, or say my name. You are nothing."

He left her there crying and bruised on the floor and went back to his makeshift office. The room was bare besides a couch, a chair and a desk. He took a seat on the threadbare couch and tapped his fingers mindlessly, plotting to get back his prisoner. She had been about three months pregnant, and he was furious at what someone could do to his unborn son. Would they rip the fetus right out of her stomach? Or would they wait until he was born and turn him into a weapon? He no longer had spies. They had all been wiped out in the war. It was only him and Karin now and a few stupid followers that he had taken under his wing. Well, Karin was basically nothing. He had felt a glimmer of hope when Karin had offered to bare him a child. It was the perfect plan. Except, he didn't want to create a family with her. No, he deserved better, someone purer and worthy to carry his seed. He would kill himself if his son had that ridiculous red hair. He glanced at the list of women he could remember from his village with notable bloodlines and prestige. At the top of his list sat the name Hinata Hyuga.

He remembered how quiet she was and quick to do whatever Iruka-sensei had assigned her. She hadn't stood out much other than following that stupid moron around like a stalker. He had found it amusing at first but then it started to irk him. He could have any girl he wished, but the "princess" of Konoha from the prestigious Hyuga clan only had eyes for the blond idiot. It was possibly why she had seemed so appealing. His mind had taken great pleasure in taking the one girl who did not enjoy his company. Only she was suitable to rebuild his clan and nothing would stop him from getting her back.

[break]

Sakura visited Naruto early one morning to check how he was doing. He hadn't gone to many social gatherings lately although he normally went to all of them. She heard from his assistant that he had barely left the office and sometimes spent his night in there. She was starting to really worry about him.

"Naruto? Are you there?" Sakura tapped lightly on the door before letting herself in. The sight that met her was shocking. The blond was half on his desk, drooling over papers with a half empty sake bottle in his left hand. More empty bottles littered the carpeted floor as well as cans of stronger beverages. She ran to him, her heart pounding. "Naruto? Naruto-kun? Naruto!" She shook him roughly and to her relief he cracked open an eyelid.

"What do you want…?" Unlike his typical cheerful tone, his words were slightly slurred and mumbled. He closed his eye again and stuffed his face into the crook of his elbow. "Go away."

"Are you crazy?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura's voice raised shrilly, a vein popping out on her forehead. "Is this what the great Hokage has fallen to? A slobbering drunkard fool?" The medic ninja jumped in shock as the sake bottle in Naruto's hand crashed into the wall opposite them.

"I don't know why you're prancing around so happily for." Naruto's blue eyes glared at her angrily. "I finished all my paperwork in advance so I could go searching for Hinata personally. I'm just trying to take a nap before I get out of here, since I haven't slept in days. So why exactly are you barging in here calling me names?"

"I… umm…" Sakura was speechless and her pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She had no idea that Naruto was working so hard. When she had seen him passed out like that she had assumed he had spent the entire time moping and drowning his sorrows away through drink.

"Since I'm awake now, I might as well get started. I finished all the papers a week in advance so don't call me in until then. Kakashi is acting Hokage while I'm searching." Naruto took off his Hokage robes to reveal his signature orange jumpsuit underneath. He glanced at his former teammate before offering a small, weary smile. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan." He teleported with a poof of smoke and reappeared alongside Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. Team eight was the best tracking team they had, but with Hinata gone, Neji had taken her place.

"Okay, update me on everything you got," Naruto adjusted his headband and narrowed his eyes determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto knew that Gaara had Hinata. He said she was safe and the blond trusted his friend with all of his heart. However, Naruto was worried. She must have gotten away from Sasuke, and he knew his former teammate, Sasuke would search for her and punish her for defying him. Someone had come forward with information on how a dark haired man with red eyes was seen questioning people for some kind of information close to the border of Sunagakure. So one night, he crept out of the village without a single soul knowing to investigate the rumor.

It was dark and chilly, nearing the month of December, but he ignored the biting night air and leaped from tree to tree, covering more distance than a typical shinobi would have been able to in one night. He knew he was being unreasonable. Naruto's duty was within the village, overseeing all missions and keeping the general peace, but no matter what, he couldn't get rid of the heavy feeling on his chest. He missed her. _Her._ The times when he could make her laugh were one of his most tender moments. She was everything he needed. During times of stress, she lent him her steady, quiet support and offered small smiles that gave him bursts of energy. She was in Suna, _safe._ So he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, from _him._

"Naruto!" the young man glanced down at his shoulder where his summons sat gripping onto him for dear life. "You should go back!"

"Gamakicha, you've met Hinata-chan. We need to help her." Naruto said firmly to Gamakichi's son. The small toad was clever although more timid and Naruto wanted his advice on where to search for his former friend. Gamakicha didn't answer and only held on tighter holding back his reluctance. He had met Hinata a couple times and was very sweet on her.

"Just wait a little longer. I'll make it safe for you to come home."

"You've gotten so fat," the painted man stated bluntly as the Hyuga made her way over to the breakfast table. Hinata gave blushed as she gave him a look. "I think you eat more than me!"

"W-well, I wonder why!" She exclaimed, sitting across from him before digging into her overflowing meal of rice, fish and soup. In the month that Hinata had been living in the Sand village, she had gotten more comfortable with the Kazekage's older brother. He liked to tease and although it had frightened her at first, his relentless chatter soon had her opening up to his sarcastic personality.

"Gaara would like to see you after you've finished your breakfast," Kankuro said as he watched eat in amusement. She ate every meal so cleanly and looked like she enjoyed every bite. Most women weren't comfortable eating so much in his presence… but then again, all his dates were pretty similar to each other.

"What for?" She asked, startled with the bowl of miso paused at her lips. Gaara hadn't seeked her out in a couple weeks. She had barely seen the man that had given her refuge lately.

"Just business stuff probably," Kankuro shrugged before rising out of his chair, grabbing his empty dishes. "See you later, fatso." She mumbled her good bye before rising as well, her appetite gone. Gaara was kind, she knew that from her short interactions with him, but he was still intimidating and hard to approach. Wrapping her leftovers for later, she stored them and headed upstairs to his office. The door was open so she tapped on it lightly with her knuckles before peeking her head in shyly.

"Ahh, Hinata-san." He nodded at her to come in. "Sit,"

"Kankuro said you wanted to see me?" Hinata murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze. She felt guilt creep up at the thought of how much trouble she must be causing him.

"I need to visit the farmer's market to check on the produce we are buying from the Leaf Village." Gaara looked up from his paper work after he signed it. "I thought your familiarity with the products could be helpful in checking them."

"Naruto-kun would never cheat you!" Hinata blurted, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. "We would never sell defected produce." She finished more calmly. Her inner Leaf Village pride had been offended at such an insinuation. Gaara's eye glinted in amusement before shooting her a stern gaze.

"Regardless, I'd like you to join me," he continued and stood. "Your attire is suitable, let us go before the afternoon sun scorches your skin." She nodded agreeably and stood, adjusting her canary-yellow kimono. She followed him out of the compound and was pleased that he adjusted his pace to match her slower one. Carrying a growing child had slowed her considerably. After some minutes of walking, the silence became uncomfortable and Hinata fidgeted.

"I hope your stay has been comfortable so far," Gaara broke the silence after sensing her discomfort. "Kankuro said you've been adjusting well,"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality," Hinata smiled shyly. "He has made me feel very welcome, as have Satomi-san."

"That's good. If you need anything, let Kankuro or Satomi know," Gaara responded. "Or I am usually in my office,"

"Thank you," Hinata said again and paused as they entered what seemed to be a market with people bustling around and jumbled voices. She put a hand on her stomach protectively as Gaara stepped forward into the small crowd.

"Welcome to our humble farmer's market Kazekage-sama," a comely young woman bowed deeply. He nodded in response and sauntered over to a stand loaded with bright tomatoes and cucumbers.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama, these tomatoes just arrived at dawn. Please have a taste," an eager sandy haired teenager grabbed a plump tomato before he could refuse, brushed off any dust that might have settled and cut it in half before offering it to him on a large white napkin. When he just looked at it warily, she turned to Hinata with a beaming smile.

"These are fresh from the Leaf, my lady. Top rate!" The dark haired woman glanced at her host before reaching out and grabbing a half eagerly. Suna food was good, but she missed the freshness of her garden at home. The seller waited expectantly as she sank her teeth into the cool flesh of the tomato, delighting in the delicate sweetness. The juice ran down her chin but she ignored it as she finished her half of the tomato. She took the napkin offered to her and wiped her hands and face before grabbing the other one and offering it to Gaara.

"Top rate, Gaara-san, Gaara," Hinata corrected herself as she smiled and held up the tomato. "Konoha's tomatoes are freshest and tastiest." Without a word, the red head plucked it off the napkin with two fingers neatly before taking a bite. Hinata hid a smile as seeds and juice dripped down his chin onto his Kazekage robes. He finished it quickly, looking disgruntled as he looked down at his front. The seller watched the two people excitedly, ready to spread the gossip as soon as the two left. The rumor was true!

"They seem to be decent quality," Gaara allowed, wiping his mouth. He looked at the girl who blushed when she met his piercing eyes. "I'll take a dozen." Letting out an accomplished cry, the girl selected the biggest tomatoes from her stand and placed them into a bag made from hemp and held them out to the Kazekage.

"It's on the house, Kazekage-sama. Only the best for your lady," she giggled as Hinata blushed deep red and even the tips of Gaara's ears went pink. "Have a nice day! Come again!" Gaara stuffed some money into the tip jar and walked away quickly, the bag swinging at his side. Hinata shook her head, unsure to be amused or embarrassed and hurried to catch up to him. Thankfully he had stopped at a large vegetable stand only a few meters away.

"It is an honor Kazekage-sama…" The young couple that ran this stand did a double take as Hinata came to stand beside him, her hand resting on her obviously pregnant belly. "And milady." Their former Hyuga heiress didn't hear as she was too busy looking at the lettuce which seemed fine on the outside but when she turned one over, the other half was dark and starting to rot.

"What kind of produce is this?" Gaara asked coolly. The couple started stammering unsure of what to say.

"It's an honest mistake, Gaara," Hinata interjected. "The lettuce is very fresh, you can tell, but they were not stored properly. The cooler must have been faulty with uneven temperatures. She turned to the couple, "You should not have put these out for sale, or at least reduce the price considerably," she gestured toward the price sign.

"Of course, milday," The man bowed deeply, apologetically. "We had a lapse in judgement." He hurried scribbled out the sign and made it a fraction of the price it once was. The two left the couple and their vegetable stand, strolling casually from stand to stand, buying some and tasting some. It was a very enjoyable morning.

"I believe Konoha's products were up to your standards?" Hinata couldn't help but quip as they made the return trip back to the manor. He gave her a look which made her look away immediately, a blush covering her cheeks.

"They were satisfactory," he replied to her delight. "I would appreciate if you came out with me more often in these kinds of matters. With Temari gone, I need an expert in trading to advise me. As a Hyuga main family member, I believe you were trained in these arts,"

She was surprised to say the least, and after the initial shock wore off she felt pleased and proud that he had recognized her efforts today. She would offer her services anyway she could, in return for his generous hospitality. "Of course, Gaara, I would be honored to accompany you."

They had reached the doors of his home and he nodded once to her before disappearing inside.

_ ^_^_~~!~~_

His hands were rough as he forced her legs apart, his fingers digging into her milky pale flesh. His red eyes mocked her. _As if you could get away_. His teeth scraped against her neck as he bit down on her in ecstasy… she tried to stop the screaming from ripping out of her throat…

"No!" Hinata's eyes opened and realized her hands were up in the air, protectively shielding her stomach. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her body trembled as she tried to calm herself from her recurring nightmare. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she let her tears flow. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried. He had hurt her in so many ways and taken away so much of her self-value. She was tainted and used. There would be no place for her at home and her friends would look at her in pity. Every kunnoichi is trained to use her body and to expect the worst. Tenten had lost her virginity on a mission that went unexpectedly wrong. It hadn't taken long for Tenten to return to her normal cheerful self but still, Neji couldn't hold her as he once used to. There were many nights when Konoha's weapons mistress had cried to Hinata because Neji refused to touch her. Hinata's sobs stopped as she remembered Naruto's warm, affectionate gaze as they met secretly. She had felt so wonderful to be the cause of his joy… another cry escaped her lips as she pictured his expression when he saw her now, bloated and carrying his traitor teammate's baby. He'd look on her in disgust and cast her aside for someone untainted and pure, like _Sakura_. She looked at her belly bump emotionlessly, and felt a sudden urge to tear it out. The feeling left as quickly as it came, and she sat there ashamed of herself. She loved the life growing inside her and wouldn't give it up for the world, but she would have to turn her back on her old life and her first love.

After berating herself for several minutes and giving herself a pep talk, Hinata made her way down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to settle her nerves. She hadn't expected for anyone to be there this early in the morning.

"Oh dearie," Hinata jumped as Satomi smiled at her warmly. "I just made a steaming pot of jasmine tea, would you like a cup?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out a mug from a cabinet and poured.

"Thank you, Satomi-san," she murmured gratefully. She took a seat and held the hot drink with both hands. She stayed still as the older woman eyed her critically.

"I know, the Kazekage is a cold man," she began and Hinata looked up, confused. "But he's a good man." The house keeper's voice was filled with emotion and serious. "I understand you must be feeling so confused right now with a child on the way. I, too, got pregnant before I married and it was a scary time."

"Oh Satomi-san…" Hinata felt for the woman, but she shook her head.

"Let me finish. I was silly and dumb. My man left me for a richer lady and I had no one to rely on," Satomi's eyes were glazed with memory before she snapped back to Hinata. "But Gaara won't do that to you. So don't you worry none, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Satomi-san," Hinata did feel a little better although that wasn't her worry. "The tea is delicious."

"I dry the leaves myself," Satomi adjusted her apron and got up and bustled around the kitchen. "You have brightened up this place, missy. You have my gratitude for that."

"I found you," Naruto panted and Gamakicha disappeared in a cloud, his work finished. Furious blue eyes met red. The blond shinobi was shaking.

"So you have…" Sasuke glanced at him disdainfully, dressed in loose black clothes.

"You lost," Naruto spat. "I have her safe." Red eyes narrowed in anger.

"But I took her first," Sasuke grinned maliciously. "And just like always, your taking my used goods."

"You-you!" Naruto's eyes bulged out as he choked on his response. "How dare you touch her?!"

"Hn," the raven haired man smirked smugly. "Will you take my child on as your own?"

Dead silence. Naruto couldn't think as the blood pounded in his ears. His vision started turning red and tasted bile at the back of his throat. _So this was why she didn't return to me._ He felt sick at the thought of her pregnant and alone.

"Stay away from her," Naruto hissed; his heart was breaking. _Oh, Hinata…_ His chakra started blazing.

Sasuke glared at him coldly, but he didn't feel like fighting. She wasn't that important to him. Besides, his goal was accomplished. Soon, he would no longer be the only Uchiha, and if he got busy, more Uchiha's would be born.

"Protect them for me," Sasuke whispered unexpectedly. He shouldn't have forced himself onto her. He was just used to taking what he wanted. Naruto's blood chilled at the request.

"You fucking knock her up and then ask me to protect them?" Naruto shouted, spit flying everywhere. "You asshole!"

"I'm not a good person, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know that."

"Don't ever speak to her again," was the hissed reply. "She was mine..." _Why did Sasuke always have to have everything?_

The Uchiha just disappeared into the shadows and Naruto cried.

 **A/N,**

 **Hi, thanks for reading as usual :D I appreciate it.**

 **Sorry for errors and parts that may not make all the sense. I'm not a very experienced writer and I'm not up to date on Naruto either so there may be inconsistencies, sorry about that.**

 **However, I have been realizing my mistakes in the previous chapters and maybe when I've finished, I'll clean it up and fix it up. Have a nice day** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Naruto returned to Konoha he called a meeting. He had no idea what Hinata was thinking trying to keep it all a secret and not returning home. He was going to send a team to retrieve her immediately. She needed her family and friend's support, not hiding away like a criminal. She was a victim, and did nothing wrong.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura was the first one there and she sounded exasperated at the lack of information he was offering her. One by one, everyone he called for trickled into his office.

"Why have you called us here?" Hiashi asked quietly. His voice was grave and his eyes hard as if preparing himself for bad news. The Hokage cleared his throat, feeling the burden and heavy spirits of everyone on his own shoulders.

"Hinata was found. She's safe." Naruto announced and the whole room erupted into chaos. He waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. "She escaped Sasuke Uchiha and sought out shelter at Suna."

"I will go bring her back at once," Shino stepped forward before anyone else could volunteer. "Naturally, it is her team that should greet her first after her ordeal,"

"It is a familial matter. A Hyuga escort can depart at once." Neji interjected with Hiashi nodding solemnly behind him. "In situations such as this, family support is what Hinata-sama needs,"

"A large squad will go. We can't be sure that Sasuke won't be searching for her," Naruto decided. The Uchiha had given him the impression that he would not be going after her, but the Hokage couldn't take any more chances. He wanted her back and this time, he would make their relationship public so no one dared to lay a hand on her again. "Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Gai will bring her back safely and quickly."

"I think… she'll need her closest people," Kurenai stepped forward. "You would be even greater support if you showed up yourself. If you are not busy, Naruto, you could consider going directly to Suna. It _is_ customary to thank the ally village for protecting one of your own." The jonin had been Hinata's strict confidant in the secret relationship and believed that if Naruto went himself, she would finally have faith in his affections for her. "Kakashi could easily cover you for a couple days."

"He's already been absent for too long!" someone objected but the blond didn't pay any attention to who. It was a fantastic idea. Who better to bring her home, than himself?

"You'll be able to feel it kick from time to time," the medic said as she felt Hinata's exposed tummy. "And your stomach is bigger than usual, but that's not really out of the ordinary. Take these vitamins daily to make sure you're getting enough nutrients, and talk more. It can hear you." The brown haired medical kunnoichi smiled warmly. "Congrats on your second trimester, Kaneko- sama."

"Ahh yes, thank you so much," Hinata dipped her head graciously, her face glowing happily. She left the room and Gaara stood to meet her.

"I hope everything is well," the Kazekage said in his usual monotone. Hinata nodded excitedly.

"I was told that I would be feeling kicks now," she said quietly, eyes shining. "She said I was bigger than average, but that it happens sometimes." She blushed, "Maybe I just eat too much."

Gaara snorted. "It's a possibility," he had been enjoying her presence and had made it a point to speak to her at least once every day. Her company was simple and pleasant, he did not feel the need to pretend to be someone as he did around most women. _So this is what friendship is like_ … He liked it. He was growing more comfortable in her presence and hoped she in his.

"I should go on a diet," Hinata muttered to herself jokingly. She looked up from her fingers to Gaara bashfully, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The two walked peacefully back to Gaara's home. Hinata had not left the house often. When Kankuro was busy, Hinata took it upon herself to accompany the Kazekage on community meetings, non-shinobi related of course, but other than those bi-weekly instances, she only visited the hospital. Typically, when she went out, she wore a veil to cover her face from the sun and also to hide her eyes. She'd admit it was minimal effort on her part to hide herself, but the fear of being discovered had dissipated with Gaara and Kankuro's friendship. The pregnant woman had grown so comfortable living in the Sand and the horror that had consumed her before, was just that, the past. Regardless of her constant nightmares, she felt like she could move on with the Sand as her home.

"Yo!" the two were mildly surprised when Kankuro greeted them at the door. "I've been waiting forever for you two." It was obvious that there was something wrong. The laid back young man, had his arms crossed, jaw tightened, and narrowed eyes.

"What's the matter, Kankuro-kun?" Hinata asked softly. She wasn't sure why, but her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Her hands clasped together in front of her stomach. "Let's go inside, and I can make some tea." The older man nodded distractedly and let them in. Gaara shot him a look and his brother just shook his head exasperatedly. They waited in silence as Hinata put the kettle on the stove and pulled out a tin filled with green leaves and ginseng root pieces. The atmosphere was tense and as Hinata started filling up cups, Kankuro coughed into his hand to begin.

"I just got word from Temari," he started and received a mug from Hinata. She placed one in front of Gaara, who's face just stiffened in worry at his sister's name, and held one with both hands for herself.

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked, concern filling her eyes. She sipped on the steaming liquid, uncaring how it stung her tongue. "Has something happened?" Her voice shook, thinking about her friends and family and imagining all the horrific possibilities.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone's fine…" Gaara and Hinata relaxed after that, but tensed again immediately. But Naruto just called off your search, Hinata."

"What do you mean?" This time Gaara spoke with Hinata frozen beside him. Pale green eyes glared at the brown ones across from him.

"He announced that Hinata's been found and that all villages could cross her off as a missing ninja…" the said woman gasped loudly, her hands trembling. The flush in her cheeks had all but disappeared. "Temari sounded so pissed in her letter, asking how we could have hid this from her. Anyway, they are sending a team to retrieve her right away."

"They can't see me!" The pale, disoriented woman stood abruptly, the chair screeching as it was pushed back. "They **cannot** see me like this!" Her voice was strained and she gripped the table tightly, her knuckles white.

"They are already on their way. There's nothing that can be done to avoid them…" Kankuro reached out to her apologetically, but she reared away from his touch.

"I-I-I ne-need to stay here!" Both men looked pained at the return of the stutter that had disappeared a while ago. "Please, Gaara, Kankuro, please let me stay…" The red haired man stood in surprise as the Hyuga sank to her knees, eyes clouding with unshed tears. "They will take my child a-away from me. You don't understand… The elders there are me-me-merciless. If not them… my own family will seal the child and c-cast him off into the b-b-branch house to slave for the main family!"

Gaara no Sabbaku was torn. In only a short time, this woman had slithered into his barrier and warmed his heart. To see her kneeling before him, _begging_ , was aching and disgusted him. She couldn't even hunch over properly because her growing stomach was in the way. Never had he seen someone look so pitiful and broken as Hinata did now. She had also shown him the ultrasound picture. He couldn't really make out the pale blobs and images but understood that it was her child. Growing up without any parental figures, especially his mother, in a cold, hateful environment had turned him into a monster. He wished that upon no one. Thinking about how this little Uchiha might be raised put an awful taste in his mouth. His mind went back to that night in the very beginning where they had made a deal to help each other. _Suitors…_

"You are a kunnoichi of the Leaf Village, Hina-chan. There is nothing Suna can..." Kankuro answered gently when Gaara hadn't responded, but trailed off when his brother put up a hand for silence.

"Stand up," his voice was sharp and commanding. When she looked up at him blearily, the tears running down her cheeks, he said it again. "Stand up!" Kankuro opened his mouth to chastise Gaara as his lack of sympathy but one glare from him caused the puppet master to back off. Shocked at the tone, Hinata stumbled back up to her feet with some difficulty. Pointer fingers from both hands pressed against each other so hard, it looked as if the fingers would snap. Gaara reached inside his robe and pulled out a cream colored handkerchief with crimson embroidery which he handed to her. His eyes were uncharacteristically soft as Hinata hesitantly accepted it before dabbing it against her eyes.

"I'm… sorry, Gaara…" she spoke slowly, her shoulders shaking with each hiccup. "I've only caused you trouble since Day 1. I know I shouldn't bother you with my situation anymore. You've been more than generous to me." The pregnant woman started to regain her composure as she wiped away any falling tears. Her whole face seemed to be red with the exertion of crying: her eyes… nose… lips… every look sent a shock through his heart and every breath made him ache for her pain. _What is this?_

"Everything will be fine," he said calmly, disregarding her little monologue. "No one can touch you if you become a citizen of Sunagakure." Kankuro's face was blank and puzzled. However, Hinata hung on his every word, her tears stemming from the hope that Gaara was about to give her. She would do _everything_ to secure her child's future. She would easily become a citizen of the Sand.

"How?" Her one word was as soft as a breath, and she held the handkerchief tightly in both hands. _Anything… I'll do anything…_

"Marry me."

.

 **Hello! Sorry the chapter was short** **J**

 **I was super busy with college stuff and didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. I'll update soon.**

 **Also~~ Thank you for reading and some of the reviews were really encouraging, and I appreciate each one.**

 **People have been asking me about the pairing… Sorry to burst the bubble, it's gotten kind of obvious, hasn't it? Well, who knows…? ;) Sasuke isn't going to just -poof!- vanish. Life isn't that easy. Sasu/Hina has always been and will always be my favorite pairing.**

 **One more thing!**

 **Anyone interesting in beta-ing for this story? I have the basic plot and outline set but I'm not good with plot twists, so if any of you readers are good with ideas and would like to help me out, that would be amazing~~ :D**

 **Bye for now,**

 **kaza nariin**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

 **A/N**

 **Eyyyoooo~~ Thanks for the lovely remarks for the last chapter. I Just wanted to address one thing before you read Chapter 6. I am so sorry if you felt like I tricked you into reading this. Honestly, I hadn't decided on the pairing when I wrote the first two or three chapters. Once I started leaning towards Gaara I thought I had set GaaHina as the pairing but… it doesn't seem to have worked. So I just put it in the summary and once again, I am soooooo sorry. I can't stress it enough. It totally wasn't my intent. Also… one more thing. I'm not really intentionally bashing any characters although it may seem like it. It's just.. that most stories have that hero/main/lead you know? And sorry, but in this fic Naruto isn't it. Gaara-kun is! :) :* I think that's all I wanted to say… and thank for all the reviews, it really motivated me to get this chapter out. I apologize for the rambling hahahah.**

 **bye byes**

 **kaza nariin**

It would have been a funny sight to behold if everyone wasn't so stern and apprehensive. Gaara sat at the head of the long conference table, his hands folded stiffly, face tight and intimidating. His council members were quiet besides the occasion rumble of mutterings. Only Gaara's former sensei, Baki gave him a small, curious smile before taking his seat. It wasn't often Gaara called for surprise meetings. He usually tried to get out of them.

"Thank you for assembling on such short notice," his monotone rang throughout the room and the whispering stopped to hear him clearly. All eyes turned to him and he returned the gazes coolly. "The reason for this meeting was to make an announcement. As you are all aware, Hyuga Hinata was kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke. After only a short time with him, she escaped to Sunagakure."

"She's here now?"

"When did she arrive?"

"Is she safe?"

The questions burst out at once and Gaara held up a hand to silence them. He had thought hard about what he would say to his council. As long as they believed him, the nation would follow without suspicion. To protect her and the child's future, Gaara vowed to himself that the outcome of this meeting would be favorable. He had always pondered on how things might have been different if his father hadn't been a complete evil psycho. Being used as a weapon, treated as an outsider, and generally being unloved and hated had contributed to his crumbling mental state. It was why he made it a permanent part of his schedule to visit the Sand Orphanage at least once a month if not more. A child's upbringing was crucial to their development and the Kazekage wished that no one else would go through the same loneliness and pain he had had to endure before meeting Naruto. The Uchiha child could suffer just like him if anyone else discovered the kid's bloodline. It was a cruel twist of fate… Gaara would have to go against his best friend to save this child like Naruto had saved him.

"She has been under my care and protection for about 4 months now. She arrived in poor condition. To let her adjust to Suna at her own pace, she changed her identity and lived in my home," sharp aqua eyes swept over the room searching the seniors' faces for any signs of suspicion. A couple faces were confused and others were just surprised.

"Surely that was not proper, Kazekage-sama." Joseki was the first to speak after a brief pause as the information sunk in. "Hyuga Hinata is basically of royal standing, a princess by any definition! She should have been returned to Konoha at once! The Hokage threatened war if any harm came to her!" Gaara's eyes flickered in annoyance. This man always had something negative to say. _Why is he still on the council?_ His hatred tainted every word that came out of his mouth. "There were rumors of you that I thought too inappropriate to bring up, but now there seems to be some truth to them!"

"Regardless, she is still here now," Baki interjected and shot Gaara a look that showed his disappointment in being kept out of the loop. "I hope the Hokage is aware that we have her in safekeeping?" he asked and looked satisfied at Gaara's nod.

"I notified Naruto of her arrival some time ago. He has just called off the search for her."

"Why have you decided now to enlighten us on her presence?" Ryusa stated questioningly.

"It was time," was the simple reply. It gave nothing away and the council members shifted in their seats, eager for more information. "There is a situation that I would like to speak of. It is why I called you all here today. An escort is on their way to take Hyuga Hinata back to the Leaf and will arrive late tonight or possibly early tomorrow. However, it would be unfortunate that my child be raised in a foreign country and with different loyalties."

His matter of fact tone did nothing to top the shock from showing on their faces. Inwardly, Gaara was satisfied. No one had been prepared for such news and their speechlessness said it all. Baki gaped at his former student dumbfounded. Saying it out loud had an effect he hadn't expected. _My child…_ _and so it shall be._

"What are you saying?"

"You and the Hyuga have conceived?"

"She is carrying your child?"

"Yes. As you are all aware, I am a young man as well as Kazekage. You've all been pestering me about marriage and heirs anyway." Gaara couldn't help but say the last part grumpily. "A child with Hyuga blood and my own will be a powerful addition to our village. The marriage between us will also strengthen our friendship between the villages."

"It is a better match than we could have expected!" Joseki leaped in greedily. In his excitement he stood and gestured frantically with his hands. "By sealing the peace treaty with marriage between Konoha's most royal clan and our Kazekage, their connections become our connections. Our economy will escalate and Suna could make higher profits than they have before. Temari's joining with the Aburame clan has already been advantageous in business." Gaara couldn't believe that Joseki, usually the biggest thorn in his side, was proving to be remarkably useful.

"A Hyuga is highly reputable and the family is very noble and ancient. It is said all dojutsus come from the byakugan. If there is a way for the child to bring the blood line into the Sand Village, our nation's reputation will no longer be the expense of tasteless jokes." Another elder put in, nodding her head in agreement. "I commend the Kazekage for his excellent choice." At those words Baki cringed angrily.

"The child will stay in Suna, not because of the blood line or business reasons, but because he is of Suna descent. He is a citizen of Sunagakure regardless of any of those trifle things," the jonin declared commandingly. Those that had been supporting Joseki's thought shrunk back warily. The red head was pleased. Even with the enthusiastic response, their motives for supporting him was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. At least, here, Gaara could scare them into submission if need be. In Konoha, the elders had more power than they deserved and less sense than a fly.

"All in favor of creating a marriage contract," Gaara was ready to close the meeting. He needed to go see her and prepare her for their official engagement announcement. There was no way in hell, that he'd let an innocent soul be corrupted if he could help it. "Say I."

. . .

"You're injured, Shino. Stay home," the dirty blonde was sitting at the simple, square table made out of wood in the middle of their kitchen. "You've been overexerting yourself." Her pleas were unanswered and her hands went up to massage her temple. Temari's teal eyes were closed in distress, and her lips were pressed into a straight line.

"It is my duty to bring my teammate home safely," he replied after some time. They sat across from each other picking at their plain dinner of rice and miso.

"What about your duty to me?" Temari burst out angrily. She slammed her spoon on the table and glared at her husband. "Hinata's alive. She's safe! So why can't you relax and act like my husband? Since we got back from the honeymoon all you've done is mope! It's been terrible for me too. My best girl friend from the Leaf is kidnapped when I need her most. I prayed every night she'd return safely. You have my full support no matter what you do. But babe… I need you too…" She breathed deeply after her much needed outburst. Finally realizing the that the spoon part of the spoon had snapped off, she slouched and dipped her head, trying to calm her emotions.

"This will all be settled soon. I just need to see her with my own eyes." Shino felt extremely guilty. His heart clenched at seeing his wife look so exhausted and stressed. It was true though. He had been neglecting her emotionally… and physically. Temari had always been there in every way he needed her to be. When he wanted space, she left a cup of tea on his desk or a savory bowl of soup. During the initial shock of learning his friend had been kidnapped, she had offered him comfort and held him as he went into a breakdown while imagining all the possible scenarios that Hinata could have been suffering from. It had completely escaped his mind that Hinata was her friend too. _I'm an awful husband… why? Because I cannot even take care of the woman I love in front of me._ Hesitantly, Shino reached out and placed his hand on hers. The small contact immediately soothed him, and he joined their clasped hands with his other one. "I am sorry." Temari peeked out above her bangs, a tiny smile smoothing her tight features.

"I understand," her simple sentence seemed to release all the stress and worry that had accumulated over the months. "I love you, Shino." His heart just melted into gooey mush. _She's so strong._

"Let's go together. You haven't been to see your family in…" Shino trailed off realizing that she had stayed by his side this whole time even when he had not given her the time of day. He squeezed her hands tightly. "I am sure your brothers miss you, and I know that moving to Konoha hasn't met your expectations yet."

"I'd like that," Temari straightened her shoulders and grinned, back to her bouncy self. "I hoped you'd invite me along. Naruto already gave me the OK! My stuff is already packed. Let's finish eating and head out."

With that, the young couple was united again and they set out for the Sand with lighter hearts and smiles.

. . .

"Oh, my word!" Satomi was shaking her head at the Hyuga. "I knew you were a princess. Not just anyone possesses manners like yours. Also, your smooth porcelain skin, and my goodness, the richness of your hair!" The house keeper fussed over the young woman in a grandmotherly way that Hinata had grown to love in her short stay. "You picked a good man, young lady. There's no other like the Kazekage!"

"Yes…" Hinata couldn't believe it either. How could he sacrifice so much for her? For another man's child? Only a heart of gold would have found the compassion needed to deal with her situation. "He is very kind." She wore a sleeveless, crimson maternity gown that stopped right above her knees. It was not the modest of outfits and showed her slight weight gain but Hinata, who was born in the winter, could not adjust quickly to the heat. Her well- endowed chest seemed a little larger and unless scrutinized closely, her arms did not look toned. Satomi had a hand in that for she kept the pregnant woman well fed with the richest and highest quality food that Suna had to offer. The redness of her outfit was bold, but she had picked it especially to show her unity to the man that had taken her under his wing. The Hyuga had grown braver and more confident as she got older, but the thought of her old friends and family seeing her this way frightened her. _What if they don't believe us?_ She would defect for real if the Leaf insisted on bringing her back. Satomi's gentle hands combed her long hair soothingly and Hinata pushed the doubt to the back of her mind. _I just have to look happy. Surely, they won't force me to return if I do not want to._ And she was happy.

"When do you plan to have the wedding missy?"

"Soon, definitely." Hinata relaxed into the experienced touch and thought hard about what to say. "Gaara wanted to give me time to adjust to the Sand before I made any commitments. Since he cannot leave the village, our relationship wouldn't have worked out if I could not make this place my home." She silently congratulated herself for sounding convincing. "Have you always been here, Satomi-san?"

"My family has been in the Sand for so long, we could be the sand itself," the older woman hooted proudly. "No shinobi blood in our veins, but we've always worked hard. We're good with handy work."

"Hyuga also work with their hands," Hinata murmured as Satomi pulled her hair back into a loose, elegant, French braid. "We target pressure points." The women were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matsuri's familiar face revealed itself when she walked in.

"Gaara-sama requests your presence," was the curt statement before she stalked away without bothering to shut the door to Hinata's room. Satomi sealed the brain with a gold string and patted Hinata on the head.

"Don't you worry about Matsy none. The poor girl's been pining for little Gaara since day one."

"Oh I see." Hinata nodded her understanding and put the information away for future use. "Thank you for doing my hair, Satomi-san."

"It was my pleasure, honey. Now don't keep the poor boy waiting. You look positively radiant." The Hyuga felt anything but radiant. She only hoped Naruto would take the news well. It had hurt when she saw him with Sakura. The way they had looked so perfect for each other prevented her from reaching out to him after that incident. Her insecurities had gone on hyper alert and it had taken a while for her to get over it. Her original plan was to speak to him at Shino's and Temari's wedding but lost her nerve at the last second. Unfortunately, she had no other chances to make things right. _And now…_ there was absolutely no way that they could go back to what they were becoming. How could she sneak out of the house to meet him at the waterfall or bring him some homemade ramen when she had a baby to take care of? They had kept their relationship private to keep the pressure off Naruto. Now, she would just be an even bigger burden. She was carrying his best friend's baby whom had been conceived forcefully. There was just something extremely messed up about that. She carefully made her way down the spiraling stairs, feeling a little self conscious at her revealed shoulders and legs, but the heat was just awful. Gaara stood at the bottom in his red shinobi attire with the protective vest. He looked much more comfortable and relaxed than in the Kazekage robes he had been frequenting lately.

"Gaara," Hinata smiled in greeting, fighting the urge to hunch her shoulders. "I wasn't expecting you until later? How was your council meeting?" _What if they said absolutely not?_

"The fools were ecstatic." He answered curtly. Their glowing approval did not sit well with him. He would have to go about replacing some of them soon.

"Tha-that's good right?"

"Yes, they gave us their full approval." Gaara lead her into the sitting room where the light illuminated the dark russet interior. "We need to have a public announcement of the engagement to the citizens of Suna and reveal your identity. Also, the squad from the Leaf will arrive soon. How do you wish to go about the meeting?"

Would being asked for her opinion and her thoughts feel as good as it did if she had been asked more often? A rosy pink blush colored her pale cheeks as she tried to predict their reactions. "I think we should meet them as any couple would, together and…" her blush got darker and spread to her neck. "maybe hold hands?"

"Oh," pale green peered blankly into pale lavender. He hadn't thought about the physical aspect of a relationship. Being so used to just signing his name on paper, he had thought the contract would settle the issue. "I see. Well, that can be done." It didn't seem hard. Everyday, people held hands as they walked outside or waited for a meal at a restaurant. Gaara had witnessed the phenomenon every day and started nodding. He was Kazekage, and there was nothing that he couldn't do. "Anything else? I was not told who would be arriving. How will you handle their shock?"

"I already told Satomi that our engagement was not final until I decided to stay in Suna," Hinata said quietly. "My kidnapper was Sasuke Uchiha but his ally released me due to personal reasons. Shortly after arriving at the hideout I escaped and ran to Suna borders. You took me in and helped me cope with my… ordeal, and soon after... " She had to pause when it felt like her face was about to burn off. Avoiding eye contact, she whispered, "soon after… we fell in love… and…" Her hands gestured to her big stomach in embarrassment. "I became pregnant." When he gave no response, she continued. "Hopefully, if I carry to full term, we can say the baby was born prematurely. Katamai-san, the medic, is very kind. She will not prove it false."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Gaara stated, acknowledging the convincingness of her words. "Very well, here you go." A smooth, satin box in deep burgundy, only slightly bigger than an ice cube was set before her on the mahogany coffee table in front of her hands. "Baki asked what kind of ring I got you and gave me hell when I said I didn't get one. I was unaware that this was a customary gift to go along with the proposal."

"Oh!" trembling fingers opened the box and Hinata's eyes widened when she saw a large, sparkling, diamond set in the center of a simple, yet elegant, white gold band. There were no other stones or any engravings to take away from the minimalist charm it radiated. "It's lovely, Gaara… Thank you so much." As if mesmerized, Hinata stared at it a bit longer before placing it on her ring finger. She didn't own much jewelry but could still appreciate the simple beauty it shined.

"We can exchange it anytime if you would prefer something else," the redhead suggested but was pleased when the Hyuga shook her head adamantly. He watched as she held up her hand and innocently admired the new accessory on her finger, and was suddenly seized by the strangest desire to grab it. Gaara watched for a moment more before holding out his own, almost petulantly. He was _Kazekage,_ he'd do what he want.

"Gaa-?" she looked at him with confusion and he just stretched his hand out further.

"You mentioned handholding." He stated casually. "It would be in your best interests to practice to achieve the best handholding look." _What am I even saying?_ He fought the urge to smirk as she went red. He nodded toward his outstretched limb, and his lip tilted up at a small hint of a smile when she nodded earnestly and placed her ringed hand in his own.

 _She feels so warm…_

.

.

"I see the gate!" Kiba basically howled as he rode atop Akamaru. The retrieval team pushed themselves faster. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled, welcoming them to Suna.

Naruto and the Inuzuka were in front of everyone else while Shino, Temari, Neji and Lee kept pace a little behind them. With Temari joining the team, Gai was excused. The husband and wife brushed up closely against each other as they ran to the entrance to Suna. The former Sand princess was delighted to return home and even more excited to see her friend again. Once Hinata was back in Konoha, everything could go back to normal. She had not been intimate with Shino in months due to his depressive moods. _I have needs, dammit!_ With Hinata back, she hoped Shino would return to his old self. Even while knowing the situation, her mother in law had kept passively aggressively hinting at grandchildren. A bitterness filled her as she thought about the time right after her honeymoon. The sand blowing into her face pulled her back into reality and she welcomed the cold, desert air that whipped through her hair.

"Oi! You made it!" A stocky man stepped out of the shadows of the large gate. He opened his arms wide for a hug. "Temari! I didn't know you were coming!" Kankuro enveloped his elder sister into a tight bear hug. "Why haven't you been visiting more often?" The man turned to look at Shino and glared childishly. "Is he preventing you?"

"Of course not!" she huffed out even as Shino bowed his head in shame. "I've been busy, you know, _searching for Hina-chan_." Kankuro backed off, chuckling weakly.

"Yeah yeah… about that…" The whole team stiffened at his tone.

"Where's Hina-chan?" Naruto stepped forward confidently. "Take us to her. We'd like to see our teammate." Kankuro looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be… running the Leaf?" he asked warily then waved it off at the Hokage's glower. "Anyway, you guys must all be tired. She and Gaara are at the house. You can rest there."

The blond eagerly followed the puppet shinobi, his chest puffing out with excitement. He still loved her. No matter what happened, she was still Hinata and belonged beside him. He felt a little bad at having pushed the others so hard to keep up with his speed, but it all vanished at the thought of finally being able to hold her in his arms again. The Leaf shinobi burst through Gaara's doors and Naruto's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Oh Naruto… kun…" the woman in red who must have been Hinata stood up to welcome him but not without help from the fiery man next to her. Her smile faltered at first but brightened sincerely at all the familiar faces. However, Naruto couldn't move a muscle. His blue eyes were bulging, and the muscle in his jaw twitched as he took in her appearance. His stunned gaze swept over her exposed shoulders to her swelling tummy. From there, a sparkle caught his attention and he would swear his heart stopped when he saw the intertwined fingers of his love and his crimson haired friend.

"Gaara…" the room went silent as the growl ripped its way out of his throat. "You bastard!"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading, the favorites, and all the follows! It means a lot to me, and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 7

"Gaara…" Hinata lowered her gaze demurely, a dusting of pink covering her cheeks. Her hand was still clasped in his and the unexpected contact made her jittery and self conscious with anxiety. She was mildly surprised to feel how soft his hand was, and without thinking, her thumb moved of its own accord and grazed his knuckles. "I am so grateful for how much you are sacrificing for me… I am completely in your debt and if there's anything you'd like me to do…" Hinata trailed off uncomfortably. His gaze had gotten intense, and she could feel the flush rising up her face.

"You owe me nothing," Gaara dismissed quickly. "We'll go through the wedding ceremony but afterwards, we can return to how we are now." Feeling a little relieved, Hinata nodded earnestly. She liked how their relationship was now. His surprising friendship had given her the support and comfort she needed.

"Thank you…" she murmured anyway. Gaara had done so much for her by claiming the child as his own. Hinata still wasn't sure how anyone could believe that the great Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, had fallen in love with her. Surely, with one look at her, the council would declare her a fraud? Lost in her thoughts, she desperately wished she had brought down a coverup to wear. Feeling exposed, the pale woman hunched her shoulders. Would this plan work? Naruto would never believe it… Hopefully, the shinobi that came to fetch her were people she did not know well, although she doubted that. Maybe… Shino? _He would listen to me and support my decision._

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" his voice yanked her out of her doubts and back to the sitting room. She blinked at him, not catching the question. Seeing her blank face, Gaara gently repeated the question. The feeling of her thumb rubbing the back of his hand was pleasantly nice. No one had ever done that before. It was very distracting and made it hard to concentrate as his thoughts kept returning to her touch. _So this is why everyone holds hands._

"It doesn't matter," the breath caught in his throat as she beamed at him. Thinking about her baby had pulled her out of her anxiety in an instant. _She should smile more often like that_. "I will love him or her regardless. Every child should be loved unconditionally." The leader of the sand nodded thoughtfully as his opinion of her rose. It was a noble sentiment considering how she had gotten pregnant in the first place."

For several hours, from early afternoon to late in the evening, the two young adults made small talk as well as asking small questions about the other. Gaara learned that Hinata adored sweet foods, cinnamon buns in particular, and craved them about a hundred times more now that she was pregnant. He made a mental note to ask Satomi if she knew how to make them. Although they were only husband and wife on paper, it wouldn't hurt to strengthen their budding friendship. The said house keeper took moments from cooking and preparing for the Leaf guests to peep into the sitting room, smirking widely at the sight of the two hand in hand. They had refused lunch each for their own reasons: Hinata being too nervous at the thought of the Konoha shinobi coming to fetch her only requested some tea, and Gaara usually always skipped lunch.

"Salted tongue?" Hinata wrinkled her nose in distaste as Gaara looked miffed. "That is your favorite food?" What peculiar preferences he had.

"Is that a problem?" was the wounded reply. "Also, liver is a good addition or substitution to standard meat products,"

"I see. Well, at least it's healthy," she shot him an amused look. "Personally, I think a good steak is a great meal from time to time." It amazed her how she could speak so plainly to this man who still hadn't released her hand. Being in Suna had been so freeing, but perhaps that was due to this future husband of hers.

"There is a famous steakhouse just a few blocks from here," the kazekage offered quietly. "the Mizukage dines there whenever she has to do business in Suna." Surprised, Hinata smiled bashfully. _Like a date?_ Thinking about going out with this man as his _woman_ , made her heart flutter, though she wasn't sure with what.

"If you aren't too busy," Hinata accepted, unable to prevent the smile that broke across her face. Deep inside, her inner girl squealed with excitement. She'd been craving a juicy piece of meat for _forever._ Amidst all the conversation and the way Gaara had made her comfortable, she had completely forgotten what they were waiting for in the first place until noise outside made Gaara whip his head around towards the entrance.

"They've arrived," his words caused her heart to jump into her throat in sudden panic. Gaara's pale eyes narrowed, and although his face which was relaxed during their conversation had hardened into his Kazekage face, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. The act of comfort gave her some strength and courage. Holding on to him tightly, Hinata waited with bated breath.

There was some shuffling near the door, and the Hyuga started to rise out of her seat. Her free hand smoothed out her dress, when a group of people, who she knew _very_ well barged in.

"Oh, Naruto… kun…" She froze in shock as blazing blue eyes caught hers immediately upon his entrance, but she was able to pull away as the other shinobi called out to her. _Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino and Temari…_ she caressed each name as she saw their faces. Struggling because of her large stomach, Gaara helped her stand glancing at her in concern, but she smiled widely. The fears of them rejecting her or looking at her in disgust had all been washed away at their jovial expressions.

"Gaara…" the room went silent as a growl ripped its way out of a certain blonde's throat. "You bastard!" Naruto strode up to his friend and punched Gaara in the jaw. It was so unexpected that Gaara's sand shield didn't react. Ringed eyes widened in shock as the Hokage grabbed his collar, and proceeded to shake him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto didn't even acknowledge his teammates cries and shouts, or the milky white hand that clutched and pulled at his sleeve. "Is this a joke?!"

"Well, if you could tell me what you're referring to, I could provide an answer," Gaara said wryly, eyes cold and guarded. No one in the room moved although Temari looked livid at the situation. She whispered to Shino furiously but the said ninja just shook his head slightly, causing her to resume her glaring at Naruto's back. Kankuro was posed to leap in at the slightest threat, confusion in his eyes.

"Her!" he shouted without even looking at the person he was referring to, and Hinata flinched back in hurt. He was talking as if she wasn't there and that stung more than anything. She released his arm, pulling away from him, eyes pained and glossy with unshed tears.

"This?" the red head raised their still-connected hands and tightened his grip. Blue eyes burned brighter in anger as everyone gasped at the diamond sitting on her ring finger. "I expected your response to be more… congratulatory… or is this a new Leaf Village custom?"

"You two are engaged?" Temari exclaimed, her scowl from earlier wiping away to show an expression of surprise and glee. She was about to say more, but Naruto's killing intent blazed through the room.

"I forbid it."

Those three words crushed Hinata's remaining good spirits, and everyone was silent. Gaara's face had turned steely and the two kage's glared at each other.

"P-please, Na-Naruto-k-k-kun," Hinata's lips trembled as she forced herself to speak. "I… ha-have already a-a-accepted his p-proposal." _I'm stuttering like an idiot!_ The Hyuga took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "My baby needs his father in his life." More wide eyes as the guests tried to discreetly peek at her pregnant belly.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed, finally turning to glare at her furiously. She gasped, frightened at his hostility. Immediately, Shino and Kiba were beside them, Akamaru baring his teeth in warning. The bug ninja put a hand protectively over the young woman, and Kiba was grabbing Naruto to start pulling him away. Gaara just stared passively as the Inuzuka finally got Naruto to let go. The fuming young man just stormed outside with one last contemptuous look. Sighing, Kankuro followed and so did Lee. Neji just stood, shell-shocked.

"I'm happy to see you doing well," Shino said quietly with a smile. Hinata looked up at her friend, and it was as if a dam broke as tears started pouring out of her eyes. Finally releasing Gaara's hand, she slumped against her solid teammate, burying her face into his jacket. Deep, heart wrenching sobs poured out of her and Kiba came up from behind, cuddling against her back like a protective puppy. It was as if she was crying out all the horror and fear she had kept buried inside for so long. Akamaru pressed his side against their legs, whining lowly in his throat. Her cousin joined their little huddle, murmuring soft words into her ear. The intimacy of the moment was too uncomfortable for Gaara to handle and he glanced at his sister.

Temari caught her brother's look and the two quietly left the sitting room and into the kitchen where they caught Satomi wide-eyed and eavesdropping on them. She quickly pointed at the dining table loaded with plates and bowls and silverware before scurrying away.

"What the hell is going on?" his sister asked in a don't-you-dare-leave-anything-out tone. She glared shrewdly at him and Gaara didn't feel like a kage anymore, just a little brother who was hurt by his best friend. "Was all of that legit?"

"More or less," Gaara shrugged carelessly. "She escaped here, we fell in love, and now I'm going to marry her." He had actually planned to tell Temari the truth of what was going on, but he was sure that she'd tell her husband, and Hinata hadn't told him whether it was okay for the Aburame to know.

"My gosh, Gaara! A little warning would have been nice!" Temari said with exasperation. She ran a hand through her bangs, before grinning happily. "I'm so happy for you, little bro. I definitely didn't think you'd be getting married before Kankuro." Gaara let himself smile wryly. _Neither did I…_

"But seriously…" his sister's tone darkened. "You should have made an announcement or something. Naruto's furious!"

"I couldn't tell," Gaara deadpanned, and she smacked his arm. His lip was swelling and it stung painfully. "I didn't think he'd take it so badly."

"He's in love with her," Temari whispered and pale eyes turned into slits. "He wouldn't have left his village for just _anyone_." She was looking at him in concern, and Gaara was starting to feel the guilt pooling in his belly. Naruto had mentioned it once. Once in a letter long ago, Naruto had written how he had taken a girl out for the first time, her name being Hinata Hyuga.

"I thought it wasn't serious,"

"Hinata told me that too," Temari agreed, "but she must have underestimated his feelings for her." At that, Gaara agreed. Hinata had that habit.

"Temari," the two turned as the Lead shinobi entered slightly awkwardly. "Hinata went back to her room. I think she would appreciate your presence."

"Alright Shino," Temari rose out of her seat and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I might just spend the night with her." He nodded and she left.

"My housekeeper prepared this meal for you all," Gaara gestured to the cooling feast on the table. "Please help yourselves." Despite the emotional ordeal, the close friends of Hinata had pushed their bodies to get to Suna in record time, and they dug in hungrily. The Kazekage was about to leave them to it when a voice addressed him.

"She said… you're the father." Kiba's feral eyes observed him carefully after he had filled his stomach, and Gaara answered with a single nod. "How come you waited so long to propose?"

"I was waiting for her," Gaara stated. "I didn't want to tie her down to Suna unless she truly wanted to make this place her home." He held Kiba's gaze and watched with satisfaction as the Inuzuka turned away first.

"You defiled her before getting the approval of her family," her cousin spat out. "She is of the purest bloodline and a valuable asset to Konoha,"

"I'm aware," Gaara kept his voice even. "However, surely, there is no one more worthy of her hand than a kage?" Neji scowled and put his chopsticks down with a clatter.

"The wrong kage," he sneered, and the redhead burned with sudden anger. "Her father will not approve of this and neither will I."

"I did not ask for approval," Gaara looked away dismissively. "She is her own person and able to make her own decisions."

"She's being irrational!" Neji slammed his hand on the table and some of the plates rattled. "And you are taking advantage of her emotional state."

"Neji, that's enough." Shino spoke after his long silence before Gaara could reply. "Hinata is no longer a child. Who she chooses is her choice alone, and it is unreasonable for us to try to decide for her." he adjusted his glasses. "However, if you hurt her, Kazekage-sama, I will not let it slide."

"Yeah!" Kiba growled. "You better watch your ass." Gaara raised a brow in slight amusement. He had never been addressed so crudely before, at least not to his face.

"Fair enough." Gaara stood. "When the others come in, please let them know they are free to eat. Also, there are vacant rooms upstairs for your use."

.

.

"Oh Hinata.." Temari murmured as she raised the covers and slipped underneath them to join her friend's huddled form. "Don't worry about it, girl. He was just surprised."

"I didn't think he would be so angry…" the dark haired girl turned to face her future sister in law. Her eyes were red from crying but the tears had stopped. "We hadn't spoken for a while and I thought he was pursuing Sakura-chan."

"He's stupid and dense," the blonde agreed as she made herself comfortable. "You don't owe him anything. After you walked in on them, he didn't bother finding you to explain himself. Also, he answered your confession after Sakura rejected him. He had his chances."

"In the short time we dated, I think my feelings had already faded as I waited for him to answer my confession." Hinata said remorsefully. "Instead of being delighted in his company, I only ever felt anxious of what he thought of me or if I was lacking in anyway."

"He's angry at himself." Temari squeezed Hinata's shoulder supportively. "I know he'll come around."

"You think so?" her puffy face was hopeful and the older woman nodded. "I still admire him greatly and he's a precious friend I hate to lose. I'd feel terrible if Gaara and Naruto fight because of me."

"Even if he doesn't, he acted out of line tonight and you owe him nothing." Temari inwardly fumed as she recalled how the blonde had his her baby brother. "Anyway, I'm dying of curiosity, can't you tell me how all of this happened?" Hinata blushed at Temari's lecherous smirk.

"Sasuke kidnapped me, but I got away and Gaara was very kind and provided me with shelter." Hinata stated softly, her eyes relaxing. "He is very generous and soft hearted."

"I'm glad you can see that side of him," Temari was relieved, she wasn't sure how the relationship had started, but it really seemed like Hinata no longer had thoughts of Naruto. "Tell me what else you see in him." Her protectiveness was coming out and she tried hard not to make this sound like an interrogation.

"Gaara let's me be myself, which doesn't seem like much, but I never felt the urge to change myself for him or hide," Hinata touched her stomach. "And I believe that he genuinely wants to give… our child a good life. and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I'm so happy," Temari was touched as Hinata spoke so reverently about her brother. He must have seen something in her to make her feel so precious. "When's the wedding?"


End file.
